As mobile terminal devices, for example, a tablet computer, become increasingly popular with users, the users pay more and more attention to the characters of thinness and thickness of a complete appliance of a mobile terminal device.
For the thickness of the complete appliance of the mobile terminal device in the prior art, the volume and the thickness of a loudspeaker box may greatly affect the thickness design of the complete appliance of the mobile terminal device. However, in the prior art, a loudspeaker is generally placed in a sealed box to form a sealed loudspeaker box, and as shown in FIG. 1, the loudspeaker 1 is placed in the box 2, where the box 2 includes a front housing and a rear housing, a foam 3 is placed between the loudspeaker 1 and an inner surface of the front housing of the box 2, and a gap is reserved between the loudspeaker 1 and the rear housing of the box 2 to finally form a sealed loudspeaker box.
However, the inventor found that, in the prior art, the thickness of the loudspeaker box in the prior art is formed of the wall thickness of the front housing and the wall thickness of the rear housing of the box, the thickness of the foam and the thickness of the loudspeaker; and because the thickness of the loudspeaker box may be affected by the four thicknesses and the placing position of the front housing, the rear housing of the box, the foam and the loudspeaker, in which the four thicknesses refer to the wall thickness of the front housing and the wall thickness of the rear housing of the box, the thickness of the foam and the thickness of the loudspeaker, the loudspeaker box may be very thick, and the complete appliance of the mobile terminal device may be very thick if the loudspeaker box is placed in the mobile terminal device.